PALENI
by Daniela-Hoyos
Summary: Espero frente a tu puerta, viendo si te decides, sigues cambiando tu ropa y lápiz labial y otra vez. Siempre te quejas de que 365 días no son suficientes, no lo son le dices al espejo. Olvidaste tu celular, no te enfades conmigo, si vas a culpar a alguien, cúlpate a ti por ser tan descuidad, pero siempre seré tu asistente personal... RESTO DEL RESUMEN DENTRO.


**PALENI.**

Espero frente a tu puerta, viendo si te decides, sigues cambiando tu ropa y lápiz labial y otra vez. Siempre te quejas de que 365 días no son suficientes, no lo son le dices al espejo. Olvidaste tu celular, no te enfades conmigo, si vas a culpar a alguien, cúlpate a ti por ser tan descuidad, pero siempre seré tu asistente personal.

Solo una flor, una llamada telefónica, solo un abrazo es suficiente para hacer que la gente se preocupe. Cada vez que eres linda. Cada vez que eres mentirosa. Cada vez que tienes ganas de salir, yo esperare a que regreses. Realmente tengo miedo de ti, no puedo pensar porque nunca he estado loco. Pero estoy un poco asustado de ti, me siento un poco confundido pero no importa, porque yo solo tengo a ti en mi corazón.

Mis zapatos están hechos un desastre y no sé cómo hacerte sonreír, pero siempre dices que eres feliz. Sé que no puedes hacer nada muy bien, pero no me quejare. Tal vez sea un poco extraño, pero me gusta tu temperamento testarudo, cuando sonríes es tan hermoso, en mi vida, tu eres la única en mi corazón.

Solo una flor, una llamada telefónica, solo un abrazo es suficiente para hacer que la gente se preocupe. Cada vez que eres linda. Cada vez que eres mentirosa. Cada vez que tienes ganas de salir, yo esperare a que regreses. Realmente tengo miedo de ti, no puedo pensar porque nunca he estado loco. Pero estoy un poco asustado de ti, me siento un poco confundido pero no importa, porque yo solo tengo a ti en mi corazón.

Inventaré un refrigerador de amir y guardare nuestro fresco y dulce amor. Poco a poco probare en secreto una pequeña cantidad, definitivamente no puedo desperdiciar nada de su extravagancia. Cuando te enfadas, soy yo quien debo pagar, dame un respiro ¿sí?, no digo que no tenga tolerancia y quizás este exagerando, incluso Cupido dijo que soy modelo a seguir. Definitivamente te hare un soporte de sirena en la tierra.

Realmente tengo miedo de ti, no puedo pensar porque nunca he estado loco. Pero estoy un poco asustado de ti, me siento un poco confundido pero no importa, porque yo solo tengo a ti en mi corazón.

_**HIT -5**_

* * *

**PALENI.**

- Y después la abrazó- leía un pelirrojo un libreto muy concentrado subrayando todo lo que necesitaba mientras tomaba una taza de café en medio de la cafetería.

- Disculpe señor- escucho una voz femenina proveniente del mostrador- disculpen, que no me van a atender- hablo de nuevo irritada.

- Disculpe señorita podría dejar de hacer tanto ruido me trato de concentrar- el pelirrojo veía la joven que tenía un hermoso cabello rosa y unos ojos muy verdes.

- Oooh perdón si lo distraje, prometo no hacerlo más- hizo una reverencia y se fue a sentar siendo seguida con la vista por el pelirrojo.

- No te preocupes ya no importa- dijo el joven sentándose al frente de ella- me llamo Sasori.

- Sakura- sonrió con ternura- bueno me iré a leer, con su permiso Sasori- se alejo dejando al pelirrojo donde estaba minutos atrás.

Así paso un largo rato, todos dos jóvenes leyendo diferentes cosas hasta que cierto pelirrojo se aburre y desvía la vista encontrándose con la tierna figura de Sakura que leía muy concentrada un libro, inevitablemente Sasori termino sacando su celular del bolsillo de su chaqueta y empezó a tomarle fotos sin que la joven se percatara de eso.

- Pero que estoy haciendo- se dijo a si mismo mientras le sacaba otra foto- creo que me volví loco- volvió a reclamarse- si debe ser eso.

Justo en ese momento vio como la pelirrosa se comenzó a parar y salió de la cafetería, el joven pelirrojo al ver eso espero unos segundos y luego salió casi corriendo encontrándose con la joven que lo esperaba al lado de la puerta con una muy mala cara.

- Crees que estás haciendo pervertido- dijo mientras se paraba al frente de él.

- Bueno yo- trato de hablar pero no decía nada.

- Creíste que no me daba cuenta que me estabas tomando fotos- veía como Sasori bajaba la mirada algo nervioso y apenado- dame el celular- exigió poniendo su mano frente a él.

- Por favor perdóname ya las borró- saco su celular pero cuando las iba a borrar las fotos Sakura le arrebato el celular-oye.

- Eres una especie de acosador- dijo borrando las fotos muy enojada- toma y no me molestes más- le entrego con brusquedad el celular a Sasori empezando a irse.

- Espera dime como puedo compensarte lo que hice- la empezó a seguir como idiota.

La estuvo siguiendo un largo rato tratando de disculparse con ella pero simplemente la joven lo ignoraba olímpicamente hasta que se voltea a darle la cara muy enojada.

- Deja de seguirme- se quejo arrugando la cara.

- No lo haré hasta que me digas como puedo disculparme contigo- dijo parándose frente a ella con una sonrisa coqueta.

- Fácil- empezó a decir- solo deja de seguirme.

- No lo haré- volvió a decir extendiendo su mano- dame tu celular.

- Para que lo quieres- dijo dándoselo algo desconfiada.

- Para escribir mi número- sonrió pícaro de nuevo.

- Ash eres imposible- se quejo arrebatándole el celular y volviendo a caminar con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara.

- Oye espera- pido el pelirrojo.

Volvieron a caminar un rato pero esta vez el pelirrojo no decía nada y la pelirrosa tenía una notoria sonrisa en su hermosa cara. Llegaron al frente de una tienda y la pelirrosa volteo a ver al muchacho que casi se cae. Ella sonreía hermosamente haciendo que el pelirrojo volteara algo la mirada un poco sonrojado pero viéndola con una sonrisa de galán.

- Quieres saber cómo puedo perdonarte- pregunto la muchacha viéndolo de pies a cabeza a Sasori.

- Claro que quiero- dijo acercándose a Sakura.

- Llévame a una cita- continuo caminando.

- Eeeh?- se dijo así mismo Sasori un momento quedándose quieto tratando de procesar lo dicho.

- Te vas a quedar ahí parado- pregunto la chica con burla un poco alejada del joven hasta que sintió como cogían su mano y la llevaba corriendo a quien sabe donde- a donde me llevas- pregunto algo sonrojada.

- A nuestra cita- dijo posando su brazo alrededor del cuello de ella.

- No te me acerques tanto- quito su brazo teniendo un poco más de espacio.

- Como digas hermosa- se burlo el chico.

El pelirrojo llevo a la joven a diferentes lugares y veía como ella se divertía y le sonreía cada vez más de una manera muy tierna provocando en él una sensación cálida en su pecho. Estaban bajo un árbol de cerezos tomándose fotos con el celular del pelirrojo. Si no fuera porque se conocieron ese mismo día todas las personas dirían que eran una pareja de novios. En una de las fotos Sakura sonreía con los ojos cerrados, aprovechando ese momento Sasori le dio un beso en la mejilla a la chica quien se puso como un tomate.

- Que acabas de hacer- pregunto muy sonrojada viéndolo enojada.

- Te bese la mejilla que no es obvio- se burlo mientras se acercaba un poco a la cara de la chica.

- No te hagas el listo- volteo la cabeza- mejor vámonos a otra parte- empezó a caminar.

- Está bien- cogió el brazo de Sakura y se la empezó a llevar a otra parte- te vez muy linda sonrojada.

- Cállate- bajo la cabeza escondiendo su sonrojada cara.

Salieron el resto del día y en la noche se encontraban sobre un puente viendo lo hermoso que se veía el reflejo de la luna sobre el rio, Sasori abrazaba fuertemente a Sakura por la cintura y le decía muchas cosas tiernas al oído de esta causando que ella riera y se sonrojara.

- Hoy ha sido el mejor día de mi vida, gracias Sakura- dijo Sasori al oído de la joven quien sonrío.

- No gracias a ti Sasori, tú fuiste el que me dio el mejor día de todos- se voltio a verlo encontrándose muy cerca de la cara del joven.

- Esta haciendo mucho frió ponte esto- se quito su chaqueta y se la paso sobre los hombres a la pelirrosa quien bajo la mirada.

- Gracias- susurro subiendo la murada encontrándose a unos pocos centímetros de la cara del joven- Sasori.

- Shhh no digas nada- todos dos cerraron los ojos y fueron acercándose para besarse.

Justo antes de que se besaran suena un celular haciendo que el pelirrojo abriera los ojos encontrándose de nuevo en la cafetería y su café aun caliente sobre la mesa junto con el libreto que estaba leyendo.

- Solo fue un sueño- suspiro deprimido- pero fue un hermoso sueño- volvió a sonar el celular- diga.

_- Sasori donde carajos estas_- se escucho la voz de regaño de un joven al otro lado del teléfono.

- Estoy en una cafetería Deidara- respondió cansado- que quieres.

_- Llevamos horas esperándote, ven de una vez a la sala de grabación_- regaño y casi gritando.

- Está bien ya voy- respondió colgando- ojala me encontrara con ella en la vida real y no en sueños.

Cogió todas sus cosas y termino su café, estaba caminando a la salida completamente distraído que cuando sintió que su hombro choco con otro pego un brinco del susto que se pego. Al voltear la vista algo enojada se encontró con una cabellera rosa.

- Sakura- dijo sorprendido.

- Oooh- la joven volteo a verlo con una tierna sonrisa en su cara- disculpa pero ¿te conozco?- pregunto algo confundida.

- No pero- se acerco a chica un poco haciendo que esta se sonrojara- me gustaría que nos conociéramos- termino de decir besando la mano de la joven.

**Fin…**

* * *

Hola a todo él mundo! ^^

**Inner: **como tan xD

Bueno sabemos que hace mucho no publicamos por acá pero al menos damos señas de vida! XD

**Inner: **les traimos este One-short para que sepan que aun vivimos :3

Bueno esperamos que les haya gustado :D

**Inner:** prometemos que estaremos subiendo mas One-shorts más seguido pero quien sabe ewe

Es verdad ewe hemos estado muy ocupadas así que bendigan el día que subamos uno xD

**Inner:** bueno para no aburrirlas más nosotras nos despedimos c:

Nos vemos luego ^^ esperamos sus comentario :D


End file.
